Bewitching
by Emo Lilium
Summary: 1.Witch and Wizard hate each there 2.Wizard Falls for Witch 3.Witch still hates Wizard ?:Will Witch fall for Wizard?
1. The New Blood

Emo Lilium: Hi! I don't own Naruto! But I do own this plot your reading! So this is one story I had to get out before I lost my mind to school…so please read while I have my sanity or what little I have of said sanity

Crystal Lily: HIIII! Hope you like!!! I had to give EL a couple of nights of insomnia so she could finally decide to write this

Emo Lilium: Urasai! So here's the first chapter of _Bewitching

* * *

_

Tsunade, the Headmistress of Twilight Academy For The Highly Gifted, was really hating her job right now. She hated the submission times, when a hundred or so parents tried to force their kids into the school without realizing that some of their kids, well, weren't that gifted at all.

File after file she would have to sort out just trying to find which children did get into this school and it was a major drag, it cut into her already limited time for drinking and just relaxing! But she beard it once more and heaved a great sigh and looked at the next eight profiles of girls and boys.

"Witches? We haven't had any of those in years…Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yagami Tenten. Now why do those clan names sound so familiar?" said Tsunade as she read the documents:

**Name: Haruno Sakura Age: 16**

**Gender: Female Gift: Witch **

**Family: Great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of Haruno Akemi, famous alchemist. **

**Ability: Manipulator of the Five elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Metal; also a scry.**

**Current whereabouts: Is currently living on her own, void of family because they fear her abilities. Owns a small shop that is famous for it drafts that seem like heal-alls. **

A small picture of the young woman the document described was attached and showed a young woman who had bright emerald eyes, alabaster skin, a slightly large forehead and waist long pink hair who was wearing a high-necked gown of grey. **(A/n: If any of my readers are Witch Hunter Robin fans, just imagine Robin's choice of clothes)**

"She does look a lot like that famed alchemist, Akemi, she even has the same hair" muttered Tsunade as she stamped "ADMITTED" without really caring onto the profile right across the information, "Now for the next witch…" she muttered as she took a sip of sake

**Name: Yamanaka Ino Age:16**

**Gender: Female Gift: Witch**

**Family: Great-great-great-great-great grandniece of Yamanaka Itsuki, famous apothecary **

**Ability: Manipulator of the Earthen element. Also a Mind reader and Mind controller.**

**Current Whereabouts: Lives in a small village with her younger brother, Aoi, as an orphan at the age of 7. Owns a small book shop that is known to carry many rare editions of magical books**

"Hm, I think I remember how her parents died. A lynching if I'm not mistaken…" said Tsunade as she looked at the girls picture. It showed a young woman with sapphire eyes, rosy skin (no doubt due to her manipulation), her platinum blond hair fashioned into a high ponytail. This woman wore a high-necked gown, similar to the Haruno witch, in a dark plum color. She haphazardly stamped "ADMITTED" on to the profile and threw it onto The Haruno Witch's profile.

"On to the next one!" she sighed as she looked onto the next profile

**Name: Hyuuga Hinata Age:16**

**Gender: Female Gift: Witch **

**Family: Great granddaughter of Hyuuga Daisuke, famed Historian **

**Ability: Controls all forms of Water. Is also able to read and control emotions **

**Current whereabouts: Lives with the Hyuuga family and is the heiress of this family but is treated like a branch member because of her shyness and apparent "weakness" . Has one cousin who guards her constantly. **

"I've heard of this girl, very shy they say but rather strong. Her father I think tried to come her in his youth but was unable to because he lacked a gift…" said Tsunade as she looked at the provided picture which showed a young woman with snowy skin, short violate hair, pearly white eyes, she was smiling shyly. The girl wore a high-necked gown in a light blue color along with white gloves.

Tsunade stamped the profile with the "APROVED" stamp once more, "Poor girl, to be cursed with such a chauvinistic father like hers…who's next?!" said Tsunade as she placed the file over the Yamanaka Witch's

**Name: Yagami Tenten Age: 16**

**Gender: Female Gift: Witch**

**Family: No known family, believed to be the last heir of Teru Sayuri, famous Female Warrior **

**Ability: Controls the elements of Metal and Fire; also has the ability to heal most wounds with her hands **

**Current Whereabouts: Works and lives in the orphanage she has resided in since she was born **

"She's the last living heir? She's related to the first woman soldier?" said Tsunade as she looked at the picture that was provided which showed a young woman dressed in a high-necked gown of navy blue; her brown hair was held in two Chinese buns with just a little left down to frame her chocolate brown eyes. She was smiling roguishly which brightened up her pale skin, "She looks like her…"

Tsunade took another drink of her sake as she slammed the "ADMITTED" stamp onto the file and set it aside and picked up another profile,

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke Age:17**

**Gender: Male Gift: Sorcerer **

**Family: One of the last two heirs of the Uchiha blood line, which have produced multiple famed witches and sorcerers **

**Abilities: Control over all five elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Metal. Also a time manipulator **

**Current Whereabouts: Living in his birth village along with his older brother (a current student). Only he and his brother remain after all other members of this family died in War. **

"I do recall teaching his brother in his early years, very cheeky this lot but very good with their gifts" said Tsunade as she looked at the picture of a young man with dark onyx eyes, alabaster skin that brought out his spiky black hair that hung around his angular face which he held in an aloof coldness. He seemed to be wearing a black collard shirt un-tucked over black canvas pants with a black over coat over the whole thing; he seemed to have a small air of wariness over his hands since he wore them gloved, in black of course._**A/n: I don't think I described his clothes properly so please just refer to Amon from WHR**_

"Those two kids are screwy, that's all I'll say" she muttered as she slammed her stamp once more and placed The Uchiha Sorcerer's profile over the four witches'. She pulled up another file and read…

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto Age:17**

**Gender: Male Gift: Sorcerer **

**Family: Great-great-great-great-great grandnephew of Haruto Takumi, famed Captain of the Miyuri **(A/n: I made that name up but it supposed to mean Sea (mi) Lily (yuri) )

**Abilities: Manipulations of the element of Water, ability to transform into anything, and the ability to talk to all animals **

**Current Whereabouts: Lives in his birth village on his own. Currently works for the Haruno Shop **

"A Sea Captain? Odd…, but that particular Captain, I believe, was notorious for his pirate like behavior" said Tsunade as she examined the provided picture which showed a young man with spiky blond hair, bright mischievous cerulean eyes, his face bared whisker like marks on his cheeks which were rather pink probably from the inability to tan properly. He was dressed in a white collard shirt that he wore tucked into his black trousers, the sleeves of which were pushed up to his elbows as he rode a bike, "This one seems like I should keep an eye on him…" said Tsunade as she stamped his profile and set it aside with the approved pile

"I say after these two I the cut the line! No more students will be admitted!!" she grumbled as she read the next file

**Name: Hyuuga Neji Age:17**

**Gender: Male Gift: Sorcerer **

**Family: Great grandnephew of Hyuuga Daisuke, famed Historian **

**Abilities: Controls the elements of Metal and Fire, also has the ability to Read and Control Emotions **

**Current Whereabouts: Lives with the Hyuuga family as a branch member since his father was murdered. Dedicates himself to guarding his younger Cousin**

"So this is the cousin who guard the Hyuuga Witch, I hear he was almost enlisted since he was so good with weapons…"said Tsunade as she downed the last of her sake and poured herself another cup as she examined the picture of a young man with long coffee brown hair, pearly white eyes, alabaster skin and an angry look about his angular face. He wore a grey collarless shirt with long sleeves and dark canvas pants, it was a kind of sign of humility Tsunade noticed.

She slammed her "ADDMITED" stamp on the file and placed it on the other six that had been approved, "Now let's see, last one for this season and I'm done!!!" she hiccupped slightly as she read the last file

**Name: Nara Shikamaru Age:17**

**Gender: Male Gift: Sorcerer **

**Family: Great grandson of Nara Daichi, famous war strategist **

**Abilities: Manipulator of the Earthen element. Also manipulates lights and shadows to control people. **

**Current Whereabouts: Lives on his own in his birth village. Currently working for the Yamanaka Book Shop**

"I met Daichi-sama, very intelligent, loved to play chess over checkers, said it reminded him more of war than anything…" muttered Tsunade as she looked at the picture the profile had attached which showed a young man with black eyes, spiky brown hair he kept at the top of his head (this curiously made him look like a pineapple, noted Tsunade). He seemed to be rather tanned which was brought out by the green long-sleeve sweater/shirt he wore un-tucked over blue jeans.

"Has that same lazy expression as Daichi-sama" she muttered as she let her stamp do it's job one last time. She flung the file over the accepted pile, she gave a sigh as she downed her glass of sake and started to drink straight from the bottle, "Now to relax" said the Headmistress as she let herself fall into a drunken state.

Emo Lilium: End of Chapter 1! Hope you liked it, please R R!!! It would make me so happy gives big chibi eyes pweese?

Crystal Lily: Oh yuck! Please review so she'll quit it! Don't make me send my muffin to you!!


	2. Itai! Fighting already!

Chapter 2, hope you like.

* * *

**Key:**

"Emo Lilium": Spoken Dialogue

_**Emo Lilium**_: Main Character Thoughts ex: Sakura talking to her Inner or just thinking

'_Emo Lilium'_: Separate voice within a character's mind ex: Inner Sakura, Nine-Tails

"_Emo Lilium_": Magic incantations, most likely in Latin

Emo Lilium: Narration

* * *

_**Damn it, why can't I get it?! **_thought Uchiha Sasuke as he tried to do particularly hard bit of magic that involved him extracting the iron of an ounce of blood. It wasn't helping that his older brother was watching him and making him nervous

He tired again, "_Tribuo cruorem_" he muttered concentrating on the iron within the blood, imagining it in his hands molding it into a small silver ball

The blood glowed a tiny bit in the clear glass, as it raised a tiny bit but then nothing happen. It actually seemed to increase in quantity "Why isn't this working? And why am I getting more blood?!" said Sasuke as he felt a headache come on

"Your using the wrong words, Tribuo can also mean to give, not just divide" said Itachi as he watched his brother struggle

"You could have told me that sooner!" gripped Sasuke as he pulled a large, dusty book to him, "Divide, divide…maybe this one" said Sasuke as he flipped through the pages of his book. He tried once more…

"_Dididi cruorem quod ferrum_" he said concentrating once again and imagining himself molding the iron. This time it worked as the iron shot to the rim of the glass and formed into a small silver-looking ball

"You need to be more careful with your wording Little Brother" said Itachi as he left Sasuke to practice

"Like you were any better" muttered Sasuke as he disposed of the blood and went outside to the family orchards, "Last time I remember, Tou-san thought you didn't even have magic because you couldn't even make a sprout grow" he grumbled as he kicked a stone…

"Rower!" the stone hit a cat, and just because Kami-sama hated him, it was that Haruno girl's cat that that stone hit.

It hissed at him and scratched him, "Oy! Why you little…" said Sasuke as he started to chase the cat, yet somehow he couldn't catch it…**(Itachi: big surprise…)** He soon forgot about Itachi as he started to try to kill the cat as he chased it out of the Uchiha grounds and onto the streets.

"Bloody Little fur ball! Get over here so I can skin you alive!" yelled Sasuke as he saw the cat scurry into a shop, he ran in after it and found the cat…

On the shop counter…

Being petted by its owner…

Who was really pissed off at the moment…

"Why are you trying to kill my cat? Last time you were here, you broke one of my windows" said a pink haired lady through narrowed eyes as she calmly drew a finger tip down the feline's back

"Your damn cat scratched me" said Sasuke icily with his best death glare

"Bara wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt her, what did you do to her Uchiha?" said The young woman with cold anger as she kept drawing her finger down the creature's back. He was used to this look by now, he had seen it on her countless of times since they were children

"I accidentally hit her with a stone, Haruno" said Sasuke his voice still icy although inside he was about to burst from rage **(Crystal Lily: You know it's bad to bottle up so many emotions, you could get your own psychotic alter ego like me or become like Itachi here -nods-)**

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" said The young woman annoyed, "Before you leave to wallow in your stupidity, Uchiha, these letters arrived for you and your brother" said Sakura as she pushed two envelopes towards him

"…Thank you" he said quietly as he took them, sure he had a rivalry with her for 10 years or so, but he still had to be polite like his Kaa-san had scrupulously taught him

"Sure, now get out of my shop" she said with a smile, "Oh and give my regards to Itachi-kun" she said before she threw him out

"Sure why not?! You Bitch" yelled Sasuke as he walked off, "Of course she's friends with Itachi, both of them are numbskulls and share an equal dislike of me!" grumbled Sasuke as he shoved his gloved hands into his pockets. He was too wrapped up in his annoyance and cursing to notice the magic that was taking place back in the shop…

"How many times have I told you to stay out of the Uchiha grounds?!" yelled Sakura as the grey cat hopped off the counter with ease and then began to glow

"Yeah, yeah I know, it's just that they have the best cherries around and I wanted some!" whined a blond young man standing in the same spot where the cat had been. Uzumaki Naruto yawned lazily, "And what's with all that 'her' stuff, last time I checked I'm a definite male! Dattebayo!" said Naruto annoyed

"You're _going to _be a female if you keep going into those ground, Naruto no Baka!" yelled Sakura as she hit him on the head

"Aya! Ok, ok! I won't go there anymore! Geeze" said Naruto as a large bump appeared on his head

"We have work to do Baka, I want you to deliver these to Hyuuga House while I go and deliver these to the Yamanaka Book Shop and The Kichijōten Orphanage" said Sakura as she gave him two letters of the five she held and placed the other three into the pocket of her white apron

"Ano…who's going to watch the shop while we're gone?" said Naruto confused as he walked outside with her

"I'm going to close the shop baka, you don't think I'm stupid do you?" said Sakura not even looking at the door, "_Ferrum, claudo ianua_" she whispered as she imagined the bolts sliding into place to block the entrance, "And don't go doing any of your pranks today Naruto, I have little patience with you right now" she added as she went down the lane and Naruto went up the same

"Yeah, yeah" said Naruto lazily as he found his way to a nearby river, the Hyuuga house was for some odd reason, very close to this river and made sure it was always kept clean and pure. But of course Naruto didn't care, he just knew that this was the best water supply he had ever known to practice _Aqua Imperium_.

"Sakura-chan is no fun, not even letting me play a prank today…" muttered Naruto as he made a little ribbon of water rise from the river and whirled it around like a streamer, "And that Uchiha-teme, what was up his butt? It's not like he doesn't know that most of Konoah takes cherries from there" said Naruto as he became careless with the water-streamer until…

Splash…he hit someone…

"0.0...I'm so sorry!!!" cried Naruto as he turned to look at the person he hit, it was a young woman with violate hair and pearly white eyes

"O-oh, I-it's a-alright" said the girl, "_Aqua, minuere_" she whispered and the water faded from her like a faint mist

"Hey you can do _Aqua Imperium _too!" said Naruto excitedly, as far as he'd know he was the only one in Konoah who cold control water like he did

"O-oh…um…y-yes, I-I s-suppose" said she as a small blush bloomed on her face

"What's your name?" said Naruto curious, he was still a little juvenile in making friends but hey, it worked didn't it?

"h-Hyuuga h-Hinata, m-may I ask who y-you a-are?" she said with a small smile

"Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you Hinata…oh wait! I have something for you!" said Naruto as he pulled out one of the, now very rumpled, letters from his pocket and handed it to her

"Oh t-thank you" said Hinata as she took the envelope smiling, and she was actually feeling slightly comfortable with Naruto that is until her cousin came along…

"Hinata-chan, why did you leave? You could have gotten hurt" said a young man with coffee colored hair, his eyes were set in a kind of worry causing the seal on his forehead to crease a little but once he caught sight of Naruto the seemed to adopt an air of suspicion

"I'm f-fine A-aniki, n-nothing h-happened" said Hinata as she gave a small sigh

"So this is your older brother then?" said Naruto with narrowed eyes and then gave a wide fox-like grin, "Ohayo!" said Naruto as he stuck out his hand to shake

Neji just eyed his hand, "I'm her older cousin, but we were raised as brother and sister after my father died" said Neji coldly, he didn't like this boy very much. He got the feeling that he might hurt his cousin, but then again anyone with an XY chromosome make-up gave him that feeling

"00...ok then" said Naruto as he took his hand back rather unsure of what to do now, "Err…you wouldn't happen to be Hyuuga Neji, would you?" asked Naruto

"I am, what of it?" said Neji rather acerbically as he eyed Naruto from top to bottom

"I just have this for you" said Naruto as he gave Neji the letter and stood there, not knowing what to do

"T-thank you, N-naruto-san" said Hinata out of the blue and discreetly kicked her cousin by hiding her foot within the fabric of her dress

"It- thank you Naruto-san. Please excuse us" said Neji as he departed along with his cousin who was giving him a very nasty glare.

"Ja ne, Naruto-san!" called Hinata as she left with her cousin, "You didn't have to act so rudely towards him" said Hinata as they made their way down to the Yamanka Book Shop leaving behind a very confused Naruto to resume his play with a water-streamer

"He gave me a bad vibe" said Neji defensively

"Everyone gives you a bad vibe!" said Hinata exasperatedly as she looked down at the letter Naruto had given her, that's when she noticed the sender's name or rather their title, "Oh dear heaven, these are our acceptance letters! Neji-nii-san, we got into Twilight Academy" said Hinata excitedly

"What are you talking about?" said Neji a bit confused as they passed the local orphanage, children were running around him and Hinata, "ah! Damn little kids!" he yelled as one knocked him over

"Harumi! Get back here, before I pin you to the ground!" yelled a young woman with brown hair which she styled into to perfect buns at the back of her head, "I'm sorry" said the young woman as she helped Neji get up, "They aren't usually like this, I think they just had too much sugar! Onegai, Gomenasai!" she said as she tried to round up the children

"It's alright, we don't mind" said Hinata with a smile

"Speak for yourself, you should be more careful with those kids" said Neji coldly

This got on the girl's nerve apparently, because she rounded on Neji with her eyes on fire **(Crystal Lily: Anime style, of course)**, "You think taking care of kids is easy?!"

"Well yeah! I mean how hard can it be to keep a bunch of pint-size kids in one place?" said Neji

"You really are stupid, cousin" said Hinata as she shook her head while the girl her cousin had angered gave a wicked smile

"Oh children, This nice young man has sweets for you!" called Tenten, thus causing a profusion of children to overwhelm Neji in an attempt to get candies

"Argh! You evil little wench! Get them off of me!!" called Neji as the kids started to pull him down

"I like your style of torture" said Hinata as she shook hands with Tenten, "I wonder how long it will take him to realize he can calm them down with his Emotion Alteration" said Hinata with a giggle **(Crystal Lily: Yes I know, **_**Major **_**OoC, but hey, I have artistic license XP)**

"I say about an hour or so, which is good for me since I have to go buy a few books at the Yamanaka Book Shop, and I can't very well have these little ankle-bitters running around in there" said Tenten with a smile

"Really? I'm heading over there too, mind if I join you on your way?" said Hinata as she watched her cousin struggle with all the children, smiling

"Course not" laughed Tenten as they resumed their way to the book shop, leaving behind a very angry Neji who was cursing Tenten to the depths of hell as the children tried to get sweets, "Is your cousin always so…polite?" asked Tenten

"Yeah kind of, he has this superiority complex, really annoying" said Hinata with a sigh as they came within sight of the book shop, "But he can be nice if you get to know him better" said Hinata as they walked into the shop, where they were greeted by young blond woman who wore an overly happy smile

"Hello! Welcome to the Yamanaka Book Shop, how may I help you?!" asked the blond in false sweetness

"Drop it Ino, your starting to creep them out" said a young man with brown hair as he climbed down a latter which was propped up against a large book case

"Ehehehe, sorry, is there anything we can help you with?" asked Ino a slight bit more calm and less energetic

"Yes, I was wondering if you could get me the books required for Twilight Academy" said Tenten and Hinata at the same time

"You're going there too?" they asked each other

"Yeah, me and Neji just got our letters form Naruto-san" said Hinata with a smile

"Hey Shikamaru, I need you to get me down another three sets of Twilight Books" said Ino smiling, "Me and Shikamaru are going there too!" she said as the two girls neared the counter, "We got our letters from Forehead a little while ago"

"You mean Sakura? I got mine from her as well" said Tenten with a smile, "She did seem kind of flustered when she came by, you had an argument with her didn't you?" she said half laughing **(Crystal Lily: Naruto took a long time to get to the River, he was rather Lazy remember?)**

"Eh, you know how it is, just having some fun" laughed Ino

"Troublesome books, here." said Shikamaru from behind a stack of books that hid his face, he set them on the counter rather bothered

"Thank you" said Ino as she begun to price the three sets when a woman's angry yelling pierced the air, "was that…"

"Uchiha! Get your ass over her so I can kill you!" screamed Sakura

"Sakura" everyone sighed and sweat dropped as they went outside of the shop to see Sakura in a full rage as she made several briars drag Sasuke towards her

"I'd reconsider picking arguments with her if I were you Ino" said Hinata as she looked at the spectacle wide eyed and then someone else was on the scene, Neji…

Neji stepped in front of them as if he had just escaped a pack of blood-thirsty wolves and pointed a finger at Tenten, "YOU! _Formidolosus!!_" he said as he pictured Tenten cowering in fear

The effect was immediate, Tenten instantly got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Problem was, Neji didn't know how Tenten reacted to fear…

"_Incendia, orbis nos!_" said Tenten as she made a circle of fire encircle Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and herself.

"Oh for Kami-sama sake! A witch battle? In broad Daylight?!" said Ino, "Fire…fire, Naruto! We need Naruto! Where is he?!" said Ino quickly as the fire came near the shops

"How troublesome, just when you need him to control water he disappears! _Lux_ of _Incendia, declino quod postulo contineo!_" said Shikamaru as he made the circle shrink into itself. Inside they could hear their friends fighting

"You ruined my shop! You blithering idiot!" yelled Sakura as she sent another wave of magic, "_Vepres adstringo quod promptum cruorem!_" causing the briars that held Sasuke to tighten until little rivers of blood started to issue from every point on his body

He smiled "_Dididi cruorem quod ferrum! _You aren't the only one who can control the elements," said Sasuke as the iron that floated around him formed into needles, "_Ferrum , surculus versus suus!_" he yelled causing the needles to fly towards her

"_Incendia, tecto mihi!_" screamed Sakura making some of the nearby fire to shield her like a curtain, "Why did you ruin my shop?! You little bastard, I built that from scratch! On my own with no help what so ever, for you to just go and ruin it by flooding it with water!" she yelled, her green eyes glittering with the fire and her own unshed tears

"It wasn't me you idiot! I wasn't any where near your shop!" yelled Sasuke as he freed himself from the briars and kept fighting oblivious to the other people fighting or the small group outside trying to stop the fight from outside the fire ring

"_Ignavus!_" yelled Neji causing Tenten to feel cowardly

Her emotions changed quickly but she withstood them, "_Incendia, laqueus puer!_" yelled Tenten as she imagined the ring tightening around Neji, the fire did as she directed, "You idiot! Do you really think you can control me?! _Recolligo magis estus_" she yelled making the fire hotter than hell

"_Pluvia, cado quod eradico flamma!_"yelled Hinata as she made the many clouds above them to rain finishing off the inferno and stopping many of the fires that had started to burn on the roofs of nearby shops. **(Crystal Lily: Clouds are merely water, 'member:3)**

But the warring teenagers didn't care they continued to fight, causing Ino to become irritated, "Immature much?! _Mens Imperium! _Sakura _, subsisto is pugna! Vos quoque _Sasuke" she yelled as a vacant look filled Sasuke and Sakura's faces as they stopped mid incantation and stood still

"_Pacis ut subsisto vestri bellator quod Moestitia pro quis vos _have _perfectus_" said Hinata as she caused a feeling of remorse to fall on Neji and Tenten who stopped and looked around them and noted all the damage they did

"Did I miss something?" said Naruto as he strolled up the lane and stopped mid step as he saw all the damage around Sakura and Sasuke

(border here)(border here)(border here)(border here)(border here)(border here)(border here)(border here)

Emo Lilium: **-shakes head- **what happened?

Crystal Lily: You kind of passed out and hit your head on the monitor at all the reviews you got from the readers from just one chapter, I took over for a little bit

Emo Lilium: You did WHAT?! **-Passes out again- **

Crystal Lily: **-shakes head-** Always doing that, Well people please review! You know I'm actually starting to like this whole author/hostess bit. Itachi? Do you mind?

Itachi, who is now sporting a hicky on his neck: Sure, Please review before I use my Sharingan on you

Crystal Lily: Never mind, **-.-''' **please just review


	3. Childhood Memories

Crystal Lily: Sorry folks, Lilium won't be hosting this story for a while, too many concussions. I will be your new Hostess! Let's see who to give blueberry and chocolate muffins to…? OH! This particular person -laugh- Shall have this chapter dedicated to them for giving me a most awesome idea….and the Dedicated one is! -insert dramatic pause here- REMENDY! -

Sorry I've taken so long, it ridiculous, but I have things to and there haven't been nearly enough hours in the day for me to get them done…plus I became an addict to D.Gray-Man and I've been watching that a lot. So I understand if you want to crucify me upside down and backwards, by all means do so! -holds out nails and hammers-

* * *

**Key:**

"Emo Lilium": Spoken Dialogue

_**Emo Lilium**_: Main Character Thoughts ex: Sakura talking to her Inner or just thinking

'_Emo Lilium'_: Separate voice within a character's mind ex: Inner Sakura, Nine-Tails

"_Emo Lilium_": Magic incantations, most likely in Latin

Emo Lilium: Narration

* * *

Several smells lingered in the Uchiha Complex as Itachi applied potion heals onto his younger brother, which were always followed by a scream from Sasuke. "Be quiet you fool." snapped Itachi as he slapped on another potion-soaked gauze onto his brother's arms.

Sasuke took deep breaths, staring daggers at Itachi, "Stop putting that crap on me!" he yelled indignantly as he tried to sit up on the mat his brother had placed him on, but was pushed down roughly by him. He tried to hold back another yell as a jolt of pain ran through his body. _**Damn that Haruno Witch! Damn her to the depths of hell!**_

"Damn her all you want moyashi, you deserve what she did to you," he said in a deadly whisper, "Disgracing the Uchiha name like that deserves much more than simple thorns to the body. Father would have burned you alive and would have still felt shame if he were to face the Haruno Witch." He said with a burning acid dripping from each word. He removed the gauzes after they had deposited just enough of the navy blue potion into all the cuts.

"Of course you would defend her! You're just like her!" hissed Sasuke as he sat up, the blue marks fading away slightly taking with them the blood and damaged tissue, "Both of you think you're better! You sanctimonious bastards!" he said caustically as he tried to sit up again

"Quit acting like child Sasuke. You know damn well that Haruno has worked harder than you and me both;" said Itachi as he forced his brother to once again lay down, "Now listen here, you _will_ go up to the her, you _will apologize,_" Sasuke was about to interupt, "_even _if you didn't do anything, and you _will _offer to pay for any and _all _damages to her shop." Itachi stared at his younger sibling, daring him to protest…

But of course…

He did…

He just _had_ to…

"WHAT! I didn't do anything! I was no where near that shop when all of that happened! " said Sasuke furiously, "If anything she should be apologizing to me!" said Sasuke indignantly. 

Itachi annoyed with his younger brother hit him on the head, leaving a large bump to grow, "You'll do it, if you want this." said Itachi as he held up Sasuke's acceptance letter just inches away from his face and quickly snatched it back as Sasuke's fingers just barely brushed the edge of the parchment envelope, "Now little brother, stay still so I can do you're back end…it seems to have more sense than you anyway…" he muttered the last part as he tried to get his brother to turn over

Sasuke's eyes widened, "WHAT! NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled as he tried to get away from his brother…

Crystal Lily: I do not want to see that visual -shivers- Let's go see who's yelling., err, I mean talking to Sakura….

"Not so much, ow! ow! Hey! Careful with that, too much will do damage!" said Sakura as Ino slapped on potion soaked gauzes onto Sakura's legs. 

"Quiet you!" snapped Ino as she slapped a new gauze onto Sakura's knee roughly, "You idiot, you just got into TA and then you go and fight in the middle of a street filled with Unknowing! HOW FRIGGIN' THICK ARE YOU!" she yelled angrily

"Urasai, jeeze Ino-pig, you practically tried to strain my brain through my skull, your yelling isn't helping the pain go away…" groaned Sakura. 

"DAMN STRAIGHT I DID! IF I HADN'T YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN LYNCHED ALONG WITH THE UCHIHA WIZARD!" yelled Ino as she slammed down a potion bottle (similar to the one Itachi had been using earlier) and deftly bonked Sakura's aching head.

"WOMAN!" Cried out Sakura as she held her head, she didn't really feel the sting of the potion (since she was the creator of it .) and so she moved a lot more than she needed to, "I was angry! What if the Uchiha Bastard came and just ruined your Shop? Huh? You'd want to kill him too!" she said heatedly 

"Oh of course I would! But I wouldn't be so dim as to try and do it in the middle of the Mains street…Next to an Orphanage!" shot Ino with a steely voice, "You're a witch for heaven's sake, you could take a hint form all those stupid fairy tales by the Unknowing, and you a potions mistress no less should have some ideas!" 

"Ah come on, you know that bugger gets on my nerves and I can't think when he's around!" sighed Sakura, as she looked away in hopes to cover up the pink that had bloomed on her cheeks., "Besides, The Unknowing have such weird ideas about Witches." she said as pitiful excuse for a reason.

Ino narrowed her eyes as she gave Sakura a side ways glance, "Kura-chan…do you like Uchiha?" she chanced, if she watched carefully she could tell…or she could just force her to tell her…eventually (.)

"NAIN!" A loud thud was herd as Sakura fell off of Ino's couch, "Of course not! Who would like a moyashi (bean sprout) like him!" cried Sakura as she crossed got up, ignoring the slight sting on her legs

"Oh I don't know, anything female and with a pulse," muttered Ino, "And on that note, why do you hate him so much?" she asked with a perfectly arched brow

"Nani? I thought I told you already," said Sakura confused.

"Ile, pfft, if I had heard I would have fixed it a long time ago, now spill Kura before I hack your mind again." said Ino as she started to fold and put away gauze and the potions. 

"Ack! No! NO! I'll spill geeze, I don't wanna get hacked twice in a day," said Sakura nervously laughing, "Yatta…Moyashi and me used to be friends…" said Sakura as she got a distant look in her eyes as she bit on the edge of her finger nail, she was currently recalling his features in her mind. That inked black hair with it's bluish tint, his smooth white skin, that sneer that ran across his face occasionally, and those dark eyes. Unknowingly she had gotten a blush on her face…

And a dreamy look…

Coupled with a mini hear floating beside her head…

Even Naruto could tell that Sakura didn't hate Uchiha, so for Ino, a master at breaking mental combinations and barriers could tell you in an instant that her best friend was in love, "Che, I knew it, Kura's in love" snickered Ino.

Unfortunately this drew Sakura out of her dreamy state and brought up a dark aura about her as he bonked Ino on the head, "Are you going to listen or not!" she screeched

"Itai! Fine!" yelled Ino as she rubbed the lump on her head. She watched Sakura, "Well! Go on then!" she prompted.

"That was before I started to show signs of magic; We were very close to each other until I was about 9 and he 10..." Sakura sighed, "He was always a bit arrogant, and when he was able to start playing a bit with his magic he started to show off. He started doing simple things that made my eyes wide as dinner plates, like making a flower open and close its petals and change colors." She paused at the memory.

It replayed in her mind again…

"_Sasuke-san! Show me again! It was so pretty!" asked a 9-yr-old Sakura, her hair tied back by a red ribbon, she was willowy and considerably tall for her age. She was looking into her friend's hand excitedly._

_A 10 yr-old Sasuke held a small lily flower in his hands, smiling down at his companion. He was thin and tall, a common trait for Wizards and Witches, "Hai, Hai. Sakura-chan." he said as he said a few words in a strange dialect, "Pulchellus Lilium, De niveus incohare aurum." The flower glowed, casting a soft light on Sakura's face as it turned from snow white to a beautiful gold color. _

_A smile spread across the girl's face as she clapped her hands! "Sugoi! I hope I can do that when I turn 10!" she said as she pulled Sasuke's hand, "Come one Sasuke-kun! Let's go for a swim!" she said completely ignoring the blush on her friend's face. _

Sakura came back from La-la land when she heard Ino speak, "So, why do you guys hate each other? It sounds like you two might have even liked each other back then…" a sly smile was spread across Ino's face.

"WE DID NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" yelled Sakura, "I got the first bit of my powers on my birthday, he was happy for me and then I think he got jealous…" said Sakura with a tiny hint of sadness in her voice, "I was able to do things he couldn't…so he got mad, and then he was mean." 

She frowned at this, even thought it happened about 6 years it still stung a little…

"_Sasuke-kun look! Look what I can do!" called Sakura, now as 10-yr-old her hair had grown considerably as did her height. She didn't look as pale anymore and she more a band-aid under her left eye, a mark that showed her curiosity about the world. She held out her hand and a small column of fire was dancing in her hand. _

"_Che, it's just fire," said Sasuke, his 11 yr-old self was doing a good job of being cold. He had grown and he was already showing a sign or two of growing up, "Anyone can play with it." he said as he turned away. He sported a band-aid under his right eye, making a curious match between him and Sakura…_

"_Oh…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" said Sakura dejectedly as she pulled back her hand, the fire became a young girl dancing and slowly died away as Sakura silently let a tear or two spill into her hand, "Sasuke-kun, why are you so mean?" she asked quietly. _

"_Because you act like such a baby, all those things you do are easy stuff and you get so excited about it." Answered Sasuke coldly, he had turned away from her and he seemed to have a dejected gloom in his eyes. __**But you can do so many things that Tou-san wants me to do, but I can't…**_

_Sakura turned her head up and stared at his back, "A baby!" her cute little green eyes became narrow slits as she glared at him, "Fine! If you think I'm a baby I don't want to be your friend anymore!" __**I thought you'd be happy…**_

_Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm but he didn't move, instead his anger got the best of him and he fired back, "Good! I don't want to be friends with such a brat anyway!" __**No…You're my best friend, I don't want you to go…**_

"_Sasuke-baka! I hate you!" yelled Sakura as she turned and ran straight for home. __**My friend…what did I do?**_

"_Sakura…" called a sad little Sasuke as he finally turned but didn't see his best friend there anymore. __**Stupid Sasuke, look what you did! Come back Sakura…**_

"Then I got thrown out of the house because I did magic, after that I couldn't find him for days and days. I thought he was ignoring me and so I just left him to be, I didn't want to talk to him if he was avoiding me." sighed Sakura as she braided her hair. 

Ino blinked several times, "So it was all a misunderstanding, you two could actually be friends now if you had seen each other…" said Ino with a sigh, " so dimwitted you two." she said, come on, I have to clean up your arms." she said tiredly. 

Crystal Lily: ¬3¬ hmmm…so Kura-kura has a thing for that bean sprout -gets an evil glint her eye as thought bubble holding a potion bottle with a heart is shown next to her- OY! TIME SKIP! -pops thought bubble and pulls in the new scene- 

Sasuke was sitting in a tree muttering to himself, "Where could she be? I need that letter!" he grumbled as he played with a leaf, tuning it a bright green to almost black, "And what the hell am I going to say? I couldn't even apologize for something that happened 6 years ago…" he grumbled when a braid of pink hair caught his eye, "There you are you…" he said as she saw her come close to the tree. 

He quickly dropped down in front of her, landing on his feet, hoping this would catch her off guard, but of course it didn't, "Ne, Haruno." he said coolly

Sakura blinked and tightened her hold on her umbrella's handle. Her left hand that was hold her willow basket, one of the few things that had survived the store flood, remained motionless but ready to hit him if necessary, "Uchiha." she said frostily, her eyes colder than the winter's snow.

Sasuke watched her through narrowed eyes as he began his apology, "Haruno, I'm willi- HEY!" he called out as she walked around him, her nose slightly tipped in the air, "I'm talking to you! Witch, would you wait?" he said as he quickly took hold of her left arm, knowing precisely that was the hand she favored when it came to hitting. 

"What do you want?" she asked coldly as she removed her arm from his grasp, she could feel bruises beginning to form, "I have no time to fight with you…_moyashi_" she said a small sneer appearing across her face. 

"Moyashi? Look who's talking, I'm taller than you by a head!" he took a deep breath to calm any further outburst, "Listen to me, I'm going to pay for everything damaged. And even though I didn't do anything, I apologize for the troubles I've caused." he said in one breath. 

Sakura blinked several times and then nodded, "Thank you, but the shop will be closed for a while. I can repair the damages myself." She said politely as she gave a semi-curtsey and continued walking. 

"What! I get the nerve to apologize and then you say No Thanks?" Fumed Sasuke as he followed her.

Sakura nodded, in any other circumstance she would have already pummeled him to Kingdom come, "Hai, I will be leaving for school soon, the shop will be closed and I'll only have to pay for books the rest will be left to shop. I'll repair it on my own." she said with infinite patience. 

"Incredible, you rave on and on about apologizing and then when I finally do you don't accept it!" Replied Sasuke as she stopped her once more. 

Sakura gave a sigh, "Listen, I do accept, I just don't need any of your help! Now let go of me, I have to finished a few errands before I go to Twilight Academy." She said as she curtsied once more and quickly left. 

"Women." muttered Sasuke as he walked in the same direction as Sakura.

"Ah but Witches are worse you know little brother." said Itachi as he appeared from nowhere, he laughed, "How'd it go?" he asked as he swung an arm onto his younger brother's shoulders

"She doesn't want my help…" he muttered annoyed. 

"Just as I thought, I knew she wasn't going to accept." chuckled Itachi as she pulled his arm off, "What did she say?" 

"Apparently she's going off to some school, which somehow means she won't have to spend so much money and the rest she has left she can invest in the repairs….wait, YOU KNEW SHE WASN'T GOING TO ACCEPT! THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU MAKE ME GO TALK TO HER?" yelled Sasuke as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been distracted watching Sakura's braided hair swing gently from side to side.

"Cause, I'm just evil that way, now come on, we have to get our things ready!" said Itachi as he dragged his brother back home.

"Wait! Shimatta!" muttered Sasuke, he still wanted to go back to following Sakura, pathetic it might have been but that was the only way he could be close to her, like they were when they were kids. 

"Get over here!" said Itachi as he pulled his brother home with people staring the entire time…

Boy, those Uchiha kind are a funny folk…

* * *

Crystal Lily: Ok ok, I know that was a very boring and idiot chapter that was not worth the entire wait…-dodges various objects being thrown at her- But Like I said you can crucify my upside down and backwards T.T plus I'm losing interest in this story…EEP! -dodges many kunai and shuriken- But I'm gonna continue! I promise! Just don't kill me!

Krory: Are they supposed to do that?

Crystal Lily: No, but they're in their right to, btw Unknowingis the term I willuse for regular folk.-swirly eyes-

Krory: Oh…I'm thirsty, I'm off to hunt Akuma!

Crystal Lily: Wait, no! You're supposed to protect me you Friggin' unreliable vampire! -runs as angry mob of readers chase after her- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!


	4. Translations for for Ch 1 2 3

Crystal Lily: H-hi! -dodges again- Yeah this is the bit that Remendy inspired, It's an entire dictionary chapter so you guys know what the incantations are. There will be a dictionary chapter after a few chapters, just in case any of you want to know. 

* * *

All incantations are said in Latin, the ancient language of the Romans, which lead to the creation of several of today's modern languages, including English, Italian, French, Spanish, Catalan, Portuguese , and Romanian!

**Translations for Chapter 1:**

N/A

**Translations for Chapter 2:**

_Tribuo cruorem- _To give out blood sutiable 

_Dididi cruorem quod ferrum- _To separate blood from sword.

_Ferrum, claudo ianua- _Sword , to confine the door

_Aqua, minuere- _Water , to lessen 

_Aqua Imperium - _Water Control

_Formidolosus- _Fearful

_Incendia, orbis nos- _Fire, circle us

_Lux_ of _Incendia, declino quod postulo contineo- _Light of fire, turn away and contain.

_Vepres adstringo quod promptum cruorem- _Briar, draw together and produce blood

_Ferrum , surculus versus suus- _Sword, shoot towards her

_Incendia, tecto mihi- _Fire, protect me. 

_Ignavus- _Coward

_Incendia, laqueus puer- _Fire, snare the boy

_Recolligo magis estus- _Gather more heat

_Pluvia, cado quod eradico flamma_- Rain , plummet and destroy flame

_Mens Imperium! Sakura , subsisto is pugna! Vos quoque Sasuke - _Mind Control! Sakura, stop this fight! You also Sasuke

_Pacis ut subsisto vestri bellator quod Moestitia pro quis vos _have _perfectus- _Peace to cease your fighting and Sorrow for what you have done

**Translations for Chapter 3:**

_Pulchellus Lilium, De niveus incohare aurum- _Pretty Lily, from white turn to gold


	5. Story Drop

Story has been dropped, sorry!

E.L.


End file.
